into the void
by Op Kazuma
Summary: i wanted to try making a fic R&R i want all comments goo or bad its ur typical trip goes wrong might be cursing in later chapters leave comments i need all the help i can get


It was just another normal day at Casper high but for young Daniel Fenton and friends it was the worst day of their teenage life. "As I was saying class we will be taking a weeklong trip into the ghost zone for your ghost studies tomorrow so make sure you packed everything you'll be needing" Lancer said to his class of students. "Do you think we'll see phantom" "one week in the Ghost zone". "Ughh for the love of Clockwork this is going to turn out bad I can tell" said the young Fenton. "Dude don't worry if we get attacked we can handle what comes at us" Tucker replied. I'm going to agree with tuck on this Danny we can probably take whatever happens" "really Sam you to ugh fine let's get to my place and start planning...ugh". "Hey watch it Fen-tolia" exclaimed dash as Danny bumped into him, "dash I'm really not in the mood" "what to scared of me Featured lucky I'm in a good mood otherwise I'd mop the floor with you".

The three friends soon get to Danny's car " Danny its senior year why do you still let him bully you" "Sam I'd rather him beat on me rather than some freshman" "awe lovebirds" "shut it tuck" the lovebirds yell "wow wasn't me said Tucker guys hey Val". "Hey babe". After freshman year Valarie found out that Fenton and Phantom were the same person since then she's been a part of team phantom and she's even started dating Tucker, Danny and Sam finally got together at the beginning of the teams sophomore year racking in cash for Tucker. "Ok let's get to my room and start planning". As the team gets into Danny's car a wisp of blue smoke leaves Danny's lips." Guys Fright night is messing around in the park let's go". As team Phantom hops into Danny's car and take off towards the park Danny goes ghost and so does his car. "Guys feel like testing out our new toys on are unwelcomed guest" Danny asks his team only to find that everyone is already suited up for battle. The team arrives at the park only to see something that they never wanted to see ever again. "Is that Pariah's coffin of forever sleep" team phantom hurriedly rush to the fright night. "Phantom" Fright Knight exclaims in worried tone "Pariah has escaped but worry not he is powerless for his crown and ring have been taken by clockwork". Ok then what's the problem then spook Valarie hissed at the fright knight, well it appears as if he has teamed up with Plasmius and Aragon and no one has seen them in the zone or on earth". The Fright Knight continues to explain till the Fenton's show up and start blasting team phantom. "Get out of our town you ectoplasmic scum and don't ever come back or I'll rip you a part molecule by molecule" Jack and Mattie Fenton yell as the blast at the four teens and knight. The team hurriedly rush to Danny's car and drive away invisibly to Fenton works.

At Fenton works the four teams rush in and begin to grab weapons and other things that they'll need to survive a week in the GZ. "Ok" Danny begins off "we have 20 Fenton-Phones 12 wrist-rays 4 Ecto-pistols, ecto-sinpers, our new bodysuits, a month worth of rations 6 lipstick blasters, 6 upgraded thermoses, and the portable phantom machine, oh and the camping tents I think that's everything we need right". "Danny aren't you worried about what the Fright Knight said at the park" Sam said worriedly "I know Sam it's just I have to focus on the class and their safety first before we have to deal with the three musketeers" Danny said with grimace on his face. "Also we have to make sure that my parents don't start trouble in the zone since they've never been". At that exact moment Danny's parents came home "Danny we're home" his parents bellowed from downstairs "are your friends sleeping over for the trip tomorrow" Mattie asks her son as she begins to  
dinner. "Yeah they are the girls are sleeping in Jazz's room but I'm going to take them to get their stuff for the trip and then we're going to the Nasty Burger till curfew".

Deep in the ghost zone  
"Alright from what I hear clockwork holds a powerful ghost locked up"...

.The next morning Danny woke to find himself cuddled up with Sam on his bed still asleep as he checked the time he noticed that it was six. "Hmm looks like I got another hour before everyone else shows up" he muttered to himself. Deciding to get an early start he woke up same in a way she wouldn't get angry and he began to kiss her till she woke up with a Cheshire cat grin. "If that's how you plan on waking me up I won't mind" as the two began making breakfast a clock shaped portal came into existence. "Time Out" was heard as clockwork appeared. "Ah Daniel" CW spoke" I see your enjoying your morning".


End file.
